Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) and the one or more sensors often located therein, as well as printed wiring boards, which may or may not be formed in conjunction with the MEMS, often have to endure harsh environments, such as being located in a guided projectile, which in turn may be subjected to high thermal and mechanical stresses. U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,629 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0034239 disclose meso-scale MEMS devices fabricated within the context of a printed wiring board.
For the above-noted systems, boards, and applications, as well as others, it is often desirable to provide additional stiffness by securing the board to a rigid structural member, by potting the printed wiring board, or by including one or more layers of a carbon composite product such as a STABLCOR® carbon composite product within the board. These stiffening methods may have various drawbacks, for example they may not provide an optimal amount of stiffness-to-weight or stiffness-to-volume ratio. Further, the potting method, for example, may adversely affect the electrical components on the board.